This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for controlling a heating system particularly a central heating plant, with a circulating heat carrying medium, preferably hot water, circulating at a constant rate.
In the case of central heating plants having a constant rate of hot water circulating, it is already known to regulate the heating water feed temperature by means of an external thermostat as a function of the ambient temperature. However, this method has the disadvantage that the heating plant cannot be controlled in optimum fashion according to the relevant power consumption, so that the rooms heated can easily be over or alternatively under-heated.